


Дихотомия

by Levian



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Одна из бесед между Нереварином и Вивеком, предшествующая путешествию Нереварина к Красной Горе.





	Дихотомия

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву - 2013 на diary.ru для команды TES и содержит в себе зашкаливающее количество кухонной теософии ^_^  
> написано как вольное продолжение текста МК "What My Beloved Taught Me"

— Мы похожи?

— Зависит от того, как посмотреть. Взгляни на себя: ты сирота и изгнанник, ты занял пустой дом, пропахший смертью, и разложил там свои вещи; на тебе разные перчатки, и подмётка твоего правого сапога отваливается и похожа на пасть рыбы-убийцы. Взгляни на меня: я живой бог, и даже твой серебряный язык не зазвенит, чтобы возразить. Подойди ближе, и я шепну тебе кое-что знакомое: для тебя я могу быть женщиной, если только ты не захочешь познать меня как мужчину. 

— Чего мы хотим? 

— В твоих глазах и мыслях мы оба знаем ответ. Сними свой глупый костяной шлем, здесь тебе не грозят пепельные бури. Твоя одежда пропахла моровыми ветрами и чужими мольбами. Сними и её. Я чувствую в твоих волосах ароматы лунного сахара и суранских женщин. Зачем они тебе? Чадят храмовые свечи. Вдохни их дым. Успокой свой разум. Ты даришь мне свои сомнения. Мне нечего дать тебе в ответ. 

— В чём разница между богом и человеком?

— Меньшая или большая, чем между человеком и святым? Видишь, я давно побрил голову, но в ней живёт слишком много мыслей. Снаружи идёт дождь. Ты лишь слышишь его, а я суть он. Если я-дождь привёл тебя ко мне-богу, то я благодарен себе. Он скоро закончится. Запомнишь ли ты воду на своём лице? Нет, на тебе же был шлем. Я знал ответ прежде, чем ты пришёл сюда. 

— Зачем я здесь? 

— Тебе лучше знать. Я вижу, что ты шёл в город моего имени три дня и три ночи, я вижу, что под пупком у тебя шрам: пиявка впилась тебе в тело, когда ты купался в мутных желтых водах реки Одай. Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, когда я дотрагиваюсь до него? Что ты чувствуешь, когда я трогаю тебя ещё ниже? Скажи, что ты чувствуешь, когда погружаешь пальцы в женское отверстие моего тела? На них влага, ты удивлён — зря. Ты не опустишься на колени, это сделаю я. Из пепла твоей кожи разгорается жар. Цветок поднимается из пустоши, его стебель прочен, а бутон ярко-ал.   
Ты изгибаешься и дрожишь, как тростник на Побережье Азуры, но твои истинные помыслы скрыты от меня; возможно ли, что они так просты? 

— Чего стоит доверие?

— Ничего, пока ты не закроешь глаза и не отдашься в мои руки. 

— Что мы делаем? 

— На всех языках этому много имён. Для меня это движение глаз за закрытыми веками, дыхание спящего и молитва тела. Войди в меня. Положи руку мне на живот. Ощути ритм, который бьётся между нами, как пойманное сердце. Ощути себя внутри меня. Ощути мир, который сжимает нас, как я сжимаю тебя. Дотронься до меня так, как ты сжал бы в ладони собственное сердце. 

— Чего тебе нужно? 

— Вдохнуть дым из твоих волос. Не прячь от меня свои глаза. Я вижу себя изнутри. Если бы я стал человеком, а ты богом, что изменилось бы? Твоё дыхание — как мотылёк, что бьётся о лампу. Твои пальцы жгут меня, но ты этого не видишь. Соедини их на мне, пусть человеческая рука охватит божественное, и капля выступит как слеза. Это не копьё разводчика нетчей, но сейчас я дарю его тебе. Ты уже отдал своё тело мне. Ты не боишься. Это хорошо. 

— Что есть вера?

— Бесконечное движение и нечто большее. Сила, которая заставляет дождь идти, а сердца — биться. Благословение нищего и проклятие короля. Твоё лицо во власти моих ладоней. Твои бёдра, стиснутые моими. Тысячи молитв, падающие вверх, как вода, которая возвращается в облака. Твои вопросы заставляют меня пробуждаться. Это не хорошо. 

— Что есть неверие? 

— Отсутствие движения. Извращённое понимание веры. Изнанка любого тела. Твоё дыхание, которое я ловлю своим ртом. Твоё семя, которое я ловлю своим телом. Дождь, который некому ловить лицом. Соитие веры и неверия подобно нашему. Даже мне не под силу вывернуть мир наизнанку и поменять их местами. 

— Полон ли кувшин без одной капли?

— Так же неполон, как если бы в нём была лишь одна капля. Собери мои капли со своей груди. Посмотри на них. Слижи их с пальцев. Ты вытираешь руку о бедро. Я не удивлён. То, что ты отдал мне, из меня вытекает. Мы бесплодны, и этот печальный союз ни к чему не приведёт. 

— Найду ли я покой? 

— Если бы я мог, я подарил бы тебе его. Но я — спящий в стране мёртвых, и ты — бодрствующий среди спящих. Некому подойти и поцеловать меня в закрытые веки. 

— Что нам предстоит? 

— Тебе — починить сапог и свершить деяния, за которые тебя оценят больше, но чья польза сомнительнее, чем польза залатанной подошвы. Мне — пребывать там, где я пребываю сейчас. Собирать молитвы в облака. Меня нет ни там, ни здесь, и всё же я везде. 

— Что с нами будет?

— То же, что случается с каждым живым богом и с каждым живым святым. Мы умрём. Для меня это будет конец, для тебя — начало, потому что суть этих слов — ЛЮБОВЬ.


End file.
